


Mírame correr

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jisaac forever, Jordan is a good brother, M/M, alternative universe, catch me if you can - Freeform, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Esta vez si nos vamos a escapar -Dice Stiles mirando a su hermano debajo de las sábanas. </p><p>O <br/>La historia de como huyeron siendo ayudados por Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mírame correr

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo cortito pero quería escribir algo rápido
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les guste

_-¿Cómo puede gustarte ese chico, Stiles? –Claudia frunce el ceño, aprieta la almohada entre sus dedos y clava sus ojos en su hijo –Es un Hale, es el peor chico de Beacon Hills._

_-Tiene un  historial policiaco tan grande como un libro –John Stilinski toma la mano de su mujer y entrelaza sus dedos –Además de que es mayor ¿Por qué te quiere? Tal vez únicamente porque eres virgen pero en cuanto dejes de serlo dejará de fijarse en ti._

_-¿De verdad crees que soy tan poca cosa? –Pregunta Stiles moviendo su pie derecho en el suelo._

_-No, pero eres demasiado para un chico como él. Así que olvídalo, sal con tus amigos, con Scott, con…_

_-Scott no es mi amigo –John aprieta los labios y deja escapar un largo suspiro –Pero está bien, saldré con él pronto._

_*                                                                                                                     *_

                                                    *

_-Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Jackson –El señor Whittemore se lleva el pulgar al entrecejo y rasca un poco la piel –No te quiero ver hablando con el chico que nos corta el césped._

_-Isaac –Responde Jackson –Se llama Isaac._

_-No me importa como se  llame –El hombre se retira las gafas y las pone en la mesita junto al caro sofá –Mi hijo no va  a salir con un chico, mucho menos un chico como él._

_-¿Cómo él? –Jackson aprieta los puños intentando no lanzarse sobre el hombre al que vio como un padre durante tanto tiempo._

_-Dime, Jackson ¿Cuántas propiedades tiene? ¿Lo que gana puede suplir todos tus gustos? Porque, hijo, déjame decirte que tienes gustos muy caros –Los labios del rubio se fruncen intentando reprimir esas ganas de insultar y quejarse al mismo tiempo –Piensa en ti, Jackson, sé egoísta también en este aspecto._

_*                                                                                                                     *_

_*_

_-¿Y el auto? –Pregunta Talia Hale en cuanto ve a su hijo llegar a casa en la camioneta destartalada de su amigo Boyd._

_-Se le rompió una pieza –Responde Derek sacándose la chaqueta de cuero –Lo llevé con el mecánico, me dijo que para hoy en la noche lo tiene._

_-¿En la noche? –Talia casi suelta el gancho grueso que estaba usando para la bufanda y mira a su hijo con total desconfianza._

_-Sí, le dije a Camden que lo necesitaba para llevar mañana a clases a Stiles el Jeep está roto y…_

_-Sigues con eso –Corta la mujer volviendo a su labor –Tú y tu tonto enamoramiento por ese niño polaco y sus costumbres extrañas. Supéralo._

_-Mejor cállate, mamá –Dice Derek caminando hacia su habitación –No lo conoces y nunca lo vas a conocer, gracias a Dios._

_-¿A qué te refieres, Derek? –El moreno sigue caminando sin girarse a ver a su madre porque últimamente no es como si le importara mucho lo poco que tenía por decir._

_*                                                                                                      *_

_*_

Los días martes en Beacon Hills parecen ser los peores que existen, pero curiosamente son los que Jordan más disfruta, con una taza de café, su mejor amigo sentado a su lado en la patrulla mientras ambos fingen hacer una ronda. Esos son los mejores desayunos y las mejores comidas o las mejores cenas. Pero ese martes no es como los otros, ese martes se despierta, se ducha con agua tibia y se va sin despedirse de nadie más que de Stiles porque se encuentran en la cocina. Sale de casa sin hacer ruido con un termo preparado por su hermanito menor y un sándwich desbordante de lechuga, como a él le gusta.

Su cabello parece no querer comportarse y está mal peinado pero sigue su camino despacio. Pasa por la comisaria, le da los buenos días a su padre y vuelve al auto porque le toca hacer patrullas.

Beacon Hills es silencioso los martes pero ese día parece estar gritando algo. Jordan maneja por las calles secundarias a buen ritmo, intentando parecer desapercibido hasta que lo ve. Un flamante Camaro estacionando en una zona conflictiva. Jordan conoce ese auto, es el auto del novio de su hermano y sí, dice novio, porque es lo que son. Derek Hale quiere tanto a su hermano que hasta se olvidó de las carreras callejeras únicamente para colarse por su ventana en las noches. Que lo sepa no significa que lo va a echar de cabeza porque es un buen hermano.

-Licencia –Dice cuando el moreno baja el vidrio del piloto, a su lado va el rubio Isaac en la posición más cómoda que pudo encontrar para dormir. Puede ver en moretón ya amarillo en su pómulo izquierdo y su labio inferior muestra una herida demasiado reciente.

-¿Puede abrir su cajuela? –Jordan le devuelve la licencia y mientras Derek abre la caja Jordan saca una maleta color azul de la patrulla.

Revisan que no haya nadie viendo mientras acomodan todo en el interior dejando el espacio justo para una cuarta maleta.

-No olvides llegar temprano –Le susurra Derek al pasar a su lado dejando a Jordan de pie en medio de la nada con una manzana en su mano derecha.

Las dos de la tarde llegan rápidamente, pasa por Stiles a la escuela y comen juntos toda la comida chatarra que pueda caber en sus estómagos. Más tarde van a casa, se duchan, se ríen, se recuerdan cuanto se quieren y que se apoyaran siempre.

Cuando Claudia les grita que la cena está lista ambos bajan corriendo. Jordan tiene turno esa noche de nuevo y ha pedido también trabajar el día siguiente. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, todo a petición de Stiles para así poder tener una coartada, como si fuera un delincuente.

-Quedé con Camden –Dice Jordan –Me pasaré por su casa antes de ir al trabajo –Le dice a su padre con una sonrisa demasiado sincera.

-Deberías tener amigos como tu hermano –Dice John –No como ese chico Whittemore, te mete ideas en la cabeza.

-Claro, papá –Responde Stiles moviendo un poco sus espaguetis. –Dejaré de hablar con Jackson.

-Más te vale –Dice John bebiéndose el café casi de un trago.

Jordan sube a lavarse los dientes y baja con una mochila color café.

-Me voy –Dice al salir de casa, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hermano y recordarle que duerma en su habitación porque es la más calientita. Stiles le sonríe y aprieta un poco sus dedos.

Jordan aparca media hora después frente a la casa de los Lahey, saluda al padre de Camden, el mismo que los convirtió en campeones de natación casi obligándolo a estar frente a él mientras, por la puerta trasera, su hijo menor sale sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido.

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunta Camden jugando con unas llaves en su mano –Debo entregar un auto  así que… ¿Me sigues?

Jordan asiente rápidamente sintiendo la boca de su estómago apretarse hasta convertirse en un nudo.

-Claro –Salen de la casa y el sonido de la puerta de los autos cerrándose oculta que en realidad fueron cuatro y no dos las puertas que se cerraron.

-¿Vas cómodo? –Pregunta Jordan cuando mira la cabeza de Isaac por el espejo retrovisor.

-Este asiento está diseñado para delincuentes –Responde el de rizos –Voy tan incómodo que creo que el trasero se me está calentando.

-Deja que lo apague –Dice Jordan. Isaac lo mira como si le estuviera creciendo un cuerno –El calentador de asientos, no sé a ti pero a mí no me gusta que se me congele el trasero.

Isaac resopla y se dedica a mirar por la ventana el resto del camino. Dan algunas vueltas por Beacon Hills hasta que Camden toma una desviación hacia el interior del bosque. El Porsche refleja el brillo de la luna y es casi imposible ocultarlo pero Camden lo logra  y en cuanto puede Isaac baja de la patrulla, estira todos sus músculos y camina lentamente hacia el auto plateado. Jackson no se toma la molestia de salir, únicamente le mira desde el asiento y atrapa sus dedos entre los suyos.

-¿Bolos? –Pregunta Jordan mirando a su mejor amigo. Se acomoda la delgada chaqueta que había sacado de casa y coloca la mochila de Stiles con mucho cuidado en el interior del Camaro, porque ahí también está el auto. Un poco más adelante del Porsche, con el tanque lleno de gasolina y un pequeño Groot en el tablero.

-Bolos –Responde Camden antes de darle un largo y casi interminable abrazo a su hermano menor.

Antes de que se den las once de la noche Jordan entra a su casa, tiene la mitad del uniforme puesto y una sudadera de los Mets en la parte superior. John Stilinski lo mira desde la cocina, también tiene su uniforme puesto y la pistola ya está puesta en su lugar.

-¿También tienes turno? –Pregunta el rubio mirando a todos lados.

-Me acaban de llamar –John se termina el vaso de agua que estaba tomando antes de la llegada de su hijo

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –John niega –Bien, subiré por mi camisa, la dejé tirada en algún lugar.

El rubio más joven sonríe nerviosamente  y sube los escalones de dos en dos. Mueve cajones y tira su lamparita de Spiderman intencionalmente para que no se escuche cuando se cierra la ventana de su habitación.

Sale de casa, no sin antes despedirse de su papá y recordarles que Stiles está dormido en su habitación y que él le dará consejos sobre su relación.

Se siente el ser más mentiroso del planeta pero finalmente, en el mismo callejón que visitó esa mañana deja que Stiles salga del asiento trasero y le ayuda a meterse al interior de una camioneta casi destartalada donde los brazos de Derek Hale le aprietan tan fuerte hasta que casi se funde con su cuerpo. Jordan se siente como un intruso al verlos besarse con toda la paciencia del mundo pero no se siente ni la mitad de incomodo que el chico de piel oscura cuya paciencia es tan corta que acaba estrellando la frente de Derek con la de Stiles.

-Cuidate –Le pide Jordan antes de besar su frente –Cuidalo o te voy a cortar los…

-Ya lo sabe, Jordan –Le corta Stiles. Se dan un largo abrazo y Jordan vuelve al trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado además de la inmensa fila que tuvo que hacer en Dunkey Donuts,

No pregunta como sucede el resto, si alguien los sigue o si tienen problemas hasta un día después cuando ellos ya están al otro lado del país o tal vez en Canadá o en México su padre le pregunta lentamente si él sabe dónde está su hermano. Jordan frunce el ceño y dice que ha estado trabajando todo el día pero cuando fue a verlo la noche anterior estaba perfectamente acostado en su cama jugando al tetrix en su móvil, tal vez es ahí donde le encuentran la mentira pero no hay nada que hacer porque nada de lo que hagan los va a traer de vuelta y Camden ya le prometió comprarse dos boletos de avión para ir a verlos en donde sea que estén, incluso le compró un traje de baño porque al parecer hay playa.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
